Jiro Yoshida
Jiro is the unfortunate protagonist of Ninja Warrior Gunshyo, Timmy McAllister 's favorite graphic novel series. He is also the deuteragonist of'' Mail Order Ninja''. When Timmy wins the Great Ninja Warrior Gunshyo Sweepstakes, he is sent to Cherry Creek to live with the McAllisters for a year. Appearance Jiro wears a classic ninja's ensemble in all black, the color of Clan Yoshida. He possesses a muscular physique, and his eyes appear to have an angry slant much of the time. His face is never fully seen, although he pulled his mask up partially in Volume 2. His popularity with women implies that he is attractive. In Volume 2, he wears a disco leisure suit over his ninja garments during the dance. In Nobunaga 's flashback, a younger Jiro is shown wearing judogi over his uniform. Personality Jiro is a stoic person. He is haunted by his battles with the White Dragon clan and is shown having a nightmare about them after he falls asleep during Timmy's inauguration speech. He nearly commits suicide after losing in a video game, an act which implies that he suffers from depression. He is kind to children, as demonstrated by his willingness to play video games with Timmy and have tea parties with Lindsay . When Nobunaga threatens Brock 's life, he willingly surrenders himself to the White Dragon Clan despite Timmy's protests. He appears to have a bit of a goofy side as well, dancing to disco music at Timmy's party. Jiro has a fondness for Timmy's teacher, Miss Melton . When her life is threatened, Jiro finds the strength to pick up his sword and counter Nobunaga's dark magic. Background Prior to the events of Volume 1, Jiro lost his voice during a fateful fight with his rival, Hakuryuu Nobunaga. He later killed Nobunaga in combat, but his quest for vengeance left him simmering with bitterness and without direction in life. He willingly enters himself as a prize in the Great Warrior Ninja Gunshyo Sweepstakes, hoping that the experience can teach him how to be happy again. A bonus article in the back of Volume 1 states that Clan Yoshida was descended from farmers, who were run off their lands by the pillaging White Dragon clan centuries before the beginning of the story. Jiro is credited as the greatest shinobi Clan Yoshida has ever had, having single-handedly mowed down a majority of the White Dragon clan. His rivalry with Nobunaga spans back to when they were attending a ninja academy. Apparently, Jiro bested Nobunaga in everything they did, causing the latter to resent and even try to kill him on various occasions. During Plot Jiro makes his first appearance midway through Volume 1, after he slices himself out of a shipping box much to Timmy's delight. He helps Timmy dispose of Brock and his goons . He later appears during show and tell, impressing all of Timmy's classmates when he bursts through a wall and throws shurikens. Jiro is present during Timmy's inauguration speech. He falls asleep while standing up and experiences a nightmare about the encounter with Nobunaga that rendered him mute. In Volume 2, he shares a dramatic dance with Timmy's teacher, Miss Melton. Their moment is interrupted when Felicity crashes the party with her personal ninja army in tow. Jiro is shocked to see his old nemesis alive. He appears to have the upper hand in the battle against the White Dragon agents, but he is forced to surrender after Nobunaga threatens to kill Brock. For the following month, Jiro undergoes imprisonment and implied torture in Felicity's dungeon. When the battle between Felicity's forces and Cherry Creek begins, Jiro frees himself and Miss Melton using the key smuggled to him by Aleasa . He engages Nobunaga in a televised battle. Nobunaga incapacitates him with the Dragon's Breath, a life-draining spell, but he is able to break away from its influence after hearing Miss Melton being threatened. Eventually, Jiro lands a fatal blow on Nobunaga, killing him for good. Jiro is pummeled by Felicity for killing her ninja. As she meets her demise via live grenade consumption, he can be seen shielding both Timmy and Aleasa from the blast. He survives and is greeted by an overjoyed Timmy, whose hug he gratefully returns. As Miss Melton is openly doubting her own importance to him, he embraces her with a kiss. He lets Timmy sit on his shoulders as they rejoice Felicity's defeat. At the end of Volume 2, Jiro is seen sitting on top of Timmy's toybox and meditating. Timmy bids him goodnight, and he silently returns the gesture. Trivia Category:Characters